The Fox's Keeper
by Feonixis
Summary: After the slaughter of his family by the demon Kyuubi, Sasuke can't stand them, or daemons, their tame counterparts. Until a stray daemon child saves his life, and claims that Sasuke now belongs to him.


YAY!!! Second story posted!!! Er, well the beginning.... It's a bit different from my first, in that it has actual plot, lol, and not just me sitting at the computer and cackling as i get the characters into horribly embaressing situations. Actually i was going to wait to post this until i had a beta reader, but I really don't feel like waiting, so it's a bit... huh... oh well, never used a beta before, why start now? Um... Yeah, homosexuality, obviously. Um, and maybe some weird stuff... SASUNARU!!! Um.... i don't know why i have to put a disclaimer. Srsly. If i owned this crap i'd be posting it on fp, or... you know.... writing it into the original script... w/e....

Prologue:

Kyuubi paced the length of the cage, red eyes slitted in anger. How dare these puny humans keep her locked up like this? She wanted to destroy them all, rip them to shreds for their deceit. They were liars and traitors all.

Before HE had come, she's been wild, living free in the forest, centuries old already by her reckoning. Her life had been that of a spoiled child, carefree and innocent of bloodshed. She knew, in the depths of her spirit, that she had a power that could rival any's, but she felt no need to test it. She killed for food, and the beasts and demons of the forest paid her no mind.

But she was the last of her kind, and had yet to meet a mate of any other species who was her ilk. Until him. He'd been proceeded by the smell of blood, the rotten stench of humans, and she'd been wary, watching from a distance as the large, cat-marked daemon limped into the forest. He'd been horribly abused, that was clear, beaten until he could barely move, and blood pooled at his feet. whip marks scoured his back, and burns had branded his skin. It was clear, if unaided, he would die. And at that time, she could not think of a reason why he should.

She approached him cautiously, finding him already passed out, body ready to surrender to death, and by giving him her blood, licking his wounds, she had saved him. She had given of herself to save him, and by the law of the forest, his life was hers.

Though he had no choice in the matter, he was hardly unwilling, and his happy personality fit perfectly into her carefree life. He was strong, for a mere daemon, a pet to the humans, not as strong as perhaps another demon would have been, but as the days wore onward, she found his laughter stirring new emotions in her. She thought, at last perhaps, she had at last found an equal.

He healed quickly, under her care, and it didn't take long for her to realize the beauty his wounds had marred was unequal. In his daemon form, his skin was burnished gold, rippling over well defined muscles and topped with gorgeous sky blue eyes and hair the color of sunlight. But it wasn't until she saw him in his demon form, that of a large, golden cat, that she knew he would be her mate.

She wished, now, that she had thought to press more deeply into his past, into the reasons he had been cast away. As it were, she was too naive of the way of humans to be any real judge of their actions, to wonder that they had tossed away such a beautiful and powerful specimen.

Soon enough they were mated, and that was when they came. The humans. They took him, her mate, stole him from under her nose, and all she could think of was his screams, the body that had held her once again broken by foul human hands. She had been filled with a possessive rage, and had gone after him, unheeding all signs before her. It was her folly.

A trap, of course, in the human village. He at the center of it, He who she had saved, and lain with, he waited and watched as she rampaged after him, prepared to risk her life to save what was hers. He had betrayed her, and the humans had her.

Not before, of course, she had ripped his traitorous body limb from limb. The humans had laughed, not at all angry at the loss of their bait. A beautiful daimon for a such a powerful fox? A price they would gladly pay.

That was the first she saw of the Uchiha. When the other humans had weakened her near the point of death, when their blood and his was thick in her throat, he came, casting the final seals that would keep her bound. A puny human, with eyes black and hateful, he had caged her, trapped her, and brought her, the most powerful of demons, to his home. He dared to bring her here, surrounded by his family, and think she was no threat. How very wrong he was.

Her murderous thoughts were interrupted by a scent she had come to recognize, that of the youngest Uchiha, the smell clouded with fear and an older scent of excitement. Before she could ponder it, the boy was racing down the stairs into the basement she was kept in, and hurtling himself at the bars of her cage. Sobs wracked his small frame, tears and snot streaming down his face, as he wailed at her. She sighed, wondering what human foolery was this, ignoring the small part of her that flashed in anger at those causing harm to the small child.

"Kyuu, Kyuu!!! Itachi c-came back, Kyuu!" Well, that explained the other scent at least, the smell so similar to his, yet different. The boy often spoke of his aniki, always with awe and adoration. It made the fox wonder why his return was causing such distress. "He and father are a-arguing, a-about y-you. 'Tachi said th-that father was a m-monster. He said that f-father was going to kill you!!!!" The sobbing boy was pressed flush against the bars, and she had no doubt if he could have squeezed through them, he'd already be inside. His waling was loud, and it was only a matter of minutes before someone heard him and removed him. He would be severely punished, and the guards would be reinforced around this room.

She felt her heart seize at the thought, for somehow despite his fathers evil, she had come to feel affection for the child. He reminded her forcefully of the cubs still growing in her belly, the warmth of babies. He snuck down here whenever he could to chat, despite his fathers warnings that she was dangerous, despite her continual silence. He smiled and said he was sure, any day now, that his father would release her, let her return to her home.

The boy obviously had no idea why she was here. He didn't even seem to realize that she was pregnant. Then again, the others and his father, they didn't know either. She'd kept it a secret from them, knowing that if it were revealed, her children would suffer an even more horrible fate then she would. She would rather they be killed with her, then spend their lives tortured and experimented on.

The boy knew none of this. He snuck in, giggling and red from excitement, and sat watching her with wide, adoring eyes. Sometimes, he brought her treats, sweets that she licked from his fingers and fishcakes from the kitchens. She wondered what the boy would do, if he knew. What the father would do if he knew his son was pampering a demon.

The child was cute enough, for a human, with wide dark eyes and a tumble of pretty raven hair. He certainly looked nothing like his father, with a harsh, bitter face, stains of blood marring his aura. The boy was still pure, and if the demon respected one thing, it was that. Purity was the most precious thing to her kind.

Her babies... They glowed with pure, unsullied light. They did not deserve the death that awaited them though her follies. They had earned no punishment. They weren't even full-blooded demons, and would likely take more after their father than her. The thought brought her up short. Her babies would be virtually indistinguishable from regular daemons. Before she had given up on the thought of saving them, knowing that even if she somehow made it back to the forest, she would be weak and hunted, and her babies defenseless. But if she left them here, in this city, the humans themselves would raise them.

The thought filled her with mixed emotions. She herself despised the humans. But they would protect and shelter her young where she could not... Then she was willing to take any chances.

"Kyuu! Kyuu! What do I do? What can I..." Her attention was drawn back toward the child. He was still crying, but now he had given up on pressing through the bars, and collapsed in a heap, leaning roughly against them. "I don't want you to die!" his voice was quieter, but just as anguished, and it made her heart ache. No one had cared for her as much as this innocent child... and now she was going to break his trust, and use him for her own gain. She had no doubt, that if she followed through with this plan, he would hate her. But... this would be her last chance.

"Kit," she whispered, stalking closer to him, pressing her muzzle against the bars, and nudging his arm. "Kit," The boy jerked in surprise, eyes wide and wet with tears.

"Kyuu?" He whispered, looking around as if the voice could come from anyone else but her.

"Don't cry Kit," She whispered into his mind, tongue flicking out to lick at his face, trying to clean it.

"Kyuu... you've never sp-spoken before." The boys tears were drying up, as shock over took him.

"Kit, you have to help me. If you don't, you're father will kill me." the boy gasped and hiccupped, the shaking that had dwindled away, coming back full force. "That's what Ani-aniki said. What can I do Kyuu?"

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes, "You have to open my cage,"

AN: Yeah, I'm ashamed of my review whoring ways, and as retribution, i shall never again ask for reviews. Not that it matters, since the review button is broken. Sucks doesn't it? Yep, completely broken... What, you don't believe me? Fine! Be that way! Mash it! What do i know, I'm just the author! You're so smart, obviously you've seen straight through my poorly disguised attempt to deceive you, and will mash that button and tell me what i fool i am. That would serve me right.


End file.
